Villians
This list contains some of the main Antagonists of "The Geode Chronicles" MAJOR VILLAINS # Uranus--Is the main antagonist in the geode chronicles he was a primal Greek god, symbolising the sky. According to Hesiod's Theogony, he was born by Gaea alone. Other sources say that his parents were Gaea and Chaos, or Gaea and Aether. # [[Reverra Iuelei|'Reverra Iuelei']]'--'''Is the suductive, and sadistic older sister of Euphemia Iuelei, she is the main Antagonist of book 3 in the first series, and of book 2 in the second series, after Euphemia killed her husband Draco 1,832 years ago. She serves as Euphemia and Danae's Archenemy. # 'Crius'-- was one of the Titans, son of Uranus and Gaea. He married Eurybia, daughter of Pontus and Gaea, he is one of the primary antagonist in T.G.C. # 'Eos'--was a Titan goddess in Greek mythology, daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia. She was the goddess of the dawn and had two siblings; Helios, god of the sun; and Selene, goddess of the moon. # 'Drea Saphronia'-- # 'Oceanus'--was an ancient Greek god. According to one version, he was born by the union of the primal gods Chaos and Gaea, sanctified by god Eros. Another version has it that he was one of the twelve Titans, thus a son of Gaea and Uranus. # 'Phoebe'--was one of the Titans, daughter of Uranus and Gaea. She was married to her brother Coeus, with whom she had Asteria (the starry one) and Leto. The Olympians Apollo and Artemis, twin siblings, were the children of Leto; thus, they were often referred to as Phoebus and Phoebe respectively, taking their alternative names from their grandmother. Phoebe was associated with the moon and the Oracle of Delphi, and was considered to be the goddess of prophecy. # 'Titans--'Were members of the second order of divine beings, descending from the primordial deities and preceding the Olympian deities. Based on Mount Othrys, the Titans most famously included the first twelve children of the primordial Gaia (Mother Earth) and Uranus (Father Sky). They were giant deities of incredible strength, who ruled during the legendary Golden Age, and also composed the first pantheon of Greek deities and are the main antagonists of T.G.C. # 'Andronicus Castor'-- # 'Queen Isadora'-- # 'Gen. Helios Hyacinth'-- # 'Catia Saphronia'-- # 'Aloysha'-- # 'Artyom Iuelei'-- # 'Gen. Lex Lysander'-- # 'Queen Lexi Lysander'-- # 'Princess Brisa of Aleksanteri'-- # 'Xander Vavara'-- # 'Xandra Vavara'-- # 'Ulysses Vasili'-- # 'Dorottya Ericole'-- # 'King Xenophanes'-- # 'Arsyn'-- # 'Xenophanes "Xeno"---''' Monsters: Monsters are considered offshoots of gods or cursed beings that terrorize, fight, and often kill geodes and heroes. Monsters are "archetypes," born from the Chaos and Barbarism that always exist in the Western Civilization. This means that they are purely abstract entities and will merely reform in Tartarus and come back whenever they're physical form are destroyed. # Daemons-are malevolent, inter-dimensional beings that travel between worlds, destroying everything in their path. Demons come in a large variety of species and forms. Their numbers said to be infinite. # A Cyclops- (plural: Cyclopes) is a one-eyed giant. They are very big, strong, and are considered to be ugly by most people. # Satyrs-'''also known as '''Fauns by Romans, are monsters with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat complete with hairy goat legs and hooves, as well as goat horns. # Harpies-'(meaning "snatcher") are winged spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind. They were known as the hounds of Zeus and were dispatched by the god to snatch away (harpazô) people and things from the earth. Sudden, mysterious disappearances were often attributed to the harpies. The harpies were once sent by Zeus to plague King Phineus of Thrake as punishment for revealing the secrets of the gods. Whenever a plate of food was set before him, the Harpies would swoop down and snatch it away, befouling any scraps left behind. When the Argonauts came to visit, the winged Boreades gave chase, and pursued the Harpies to the Strophades Islands, where the goddess Iris commanded them to turn back and leave the storm-spirits unharmed. # 'Lycanthropes-'''also known as '''werewolves, are humans that were cursed and have the ability to shapeshift into wolf-like creatures. The first Lycanthrope is Lycaon, their leader. The most known Lycanthrope is Bernice, a 4 stories tall lycan, that protects the Agean city-state, Aleksanteri from intruders, and a minor villain in series 2, book 2. # Centaurs '-have the torso and head of a man, and body of a horse. They also are great healers. # 'Echidna-is the daughter of Phorcys and Keto, and is considered the mother of all monsters in Greek Mythology.Typhon is her husband. # Dragons- are large, sometimes winged creatures that are often used for guarding objects or places. Nearly, all Dragons were tamed by the Queen of Dragons Kallen Tihih They are younger than drakons. # Empousai-are monsters in Greek mythology under the control of the goddess Hecate. They are known to feed on the blood of men and are the basis for the image of the modern vampire. # Ephialtes-is a Gigantes created by Gaea to destroy the Olympian gods during the first Giant War. His twin brother is Otis and they were created to be the banes of Dionysus/Bacchus. # The Furies-'''also known as '''Erinyes, are monsters of Vengeance who serve the god Hades. They are his torturers in the Underworld and punish the crimes of the wicked. In Greek mythology, each Fury was sometimes represented as avenging a certain type of crime, such as crime, grudges, or murder. Ironically enough, they are often referred to as the'Kindly Ones', in order to remain safe from them. They are sometimes misidentified with the arai, spirits of curses. Their Roman counterpart are the Dirae. # Giants-'are humanoid monsters of great physical stature and strength. The giants of Greek mythology, or Gigantes ("the earth-born") as they are called in the Greek tongue, were a class of oversized and often monstrous men who were closely related to the gods. The most famous of these were the hundred ThracianGigantes who waged war on the gods, but there were many others besides, including the one-eyed Polyphemus, the six-armed Gegeines, and the Laistrygonian Giants. # 'Cerberus-is an enormous, semi-transparent, "pure-bred three headed rottweiler" who guards the gates to The Underworld. He is also Hades' most beloved pet. # The Chimera-("she-goat", also spelled "Chimaera") is the monster offspring of Echidna and Typhon. # The Hekatonkheires (also known as the Hundred-Handed Ones) are the brothers of the Cyclops and have one hundred hands and fifty faces depicting different emotions. They are classically the children of Gaea andOuranos and the elder brothers of the Cyclopes. They were the primeval gods of violent storms, Briares particularly of sea storms. Their brothers the Elder Cyclopes were also gods of storms, particularly of lightning.By the Second Olympian War, Briares is the only Hekatonkheire left after his two brothers faded with time.Tyson, the cyclops, saved Briares from his imprisonment in Alcatraz. # Charybdis-was once a beautiful naiad, the daughter of Poseidon and Gaea. She takes the form of a huge mouth that swallows great amounts of water and debris three times a day, creating multiple massive whirlpools. # Gorgons-'are terrifying monsters that were turned into snake women by the goddess Athena after Medusa had an affair with Poseidon in one of her sacred temples. # 'Medusa-'is a gorgon who can turn people to stone if they look her directly in her eyes. # 'Euryale-'was one of the three Gorgon sisters, the others being Medusa and Stheno. Despite having faded earlier,Gaea revived her. # 'Stheno-'is one of the Gorgon sisters of Medusa and Euryale. She and her sister Euryale were immortal while their third sister, Medusa, was mortal. She had faded, but was revived by Gaea by some manner. # 'Gryphons-'are flying monsters that live up north. They tend to collect gold for their nests and even lay golden eggs. # 'Hellhounds-'are massive, dog-like monsters from the Underworld. # 'Hippalektryons-'are a type of monster as well as an endangered species. # 'Hippocampi-'are creatures that resemble a combination of a horse and fish. They are under jurisdiction of the sea god, Poseidon. # The 'Hydra is a vicious multiple-headed monster # Ladon-'is the massive dragon that has exactly one hundred heads. He guards the Garden of the Hesperides that the tree of the golden apples of immortality reside in. #The 'Sirens-'were sea nymphs who lured sailors to their death with a bewitching song. #A 'sea serpent-'''is a type of a sea monster either wholly or partly serpentine. They resemble to Drakons andDragons, but do not spit poison, live in water, and hold other minor differences. Poseidon (the god of oceans) has the ability to control the sea serpents/monsters. #Telekhines-'(also spelled as '''Telchines' or Telkhines) are mysterious smiths and sea demons native to the islands of Keos and Rhodes. They are the children of Thalassa and Pontus. Minor Villains # #Jedrick Antero #Elek Antero # Myklos Diezera-- # Circe-- # Dom Korelie-- # Pey Jakayla--